My Hero
by Lady Shinimegami
Summary: Takes place after Endless Waltz, it's a SongFic [what's my craze with those lately?].


My Hero Preferred Customer Normal Preferred Customer 2 119 2001-10-29T01:26:00Z 2001-10-29T01:26:00Z 3 996 5680 Dell Computer Corporation 47 11 6975 9.2720 
    
    My Hero
    
    _Too alarming now to talk about,_
    
    _Take your pictures down and shake it out._
    
    _Truth or consequence,_
    
    _Say it aloud._
    
    _Use that evidence,_
    
    _Race it around._
    
    All the wars had stopped. Nobody would ever want to mention the fighting again, people could and would live happily, peacefully, free of fear, pain and depression. The Gundam pilots could go back to being normal boys… or at least, be normal boys for once.
    
    Duo sat with Heero, the two looked at each other, the last battle was over, and although both felt this consuming emptiness, neither showed it. Heero wore his expressionless face and Duo his goofy grin.
    
    "Where will you go now Heero?" Duo asked finally.
    
    "… I don't know yet… I suppose I'll finish school and then…" Heero trailed off, after all that he been through, he still wasn't sure what would happen to him now that he couldn't fight, although something told him he'd end up watching over Relena and the other Gundam pilots.
    
    _There goes my hero,_
    
    _Watch him as he goes._
    
    _There goes my hero,_
    
    _He's ordinary._
    
    Duo stood in the hangar doorway and watched Heero get into the taxi; it was possible the two would never see each other again. And hey, what did it matter? They were comrades once, but with the end of violence and the true beginning of Pacifism, they never had to fight side by side again… never had to fight again, and so it wouldn't matter if they never saw each other after this.
    
    Wu Fei was off working with Sally (personally Duo thought those two had something going on, although Wu Fei was too much of an ass to ever admit it to anyone, let alone himself) as a Preventer, Trowa had gone back to the circus with his sister Catherine, and Quatre went back to take over the family business.
    
    He had nobody to go to and nothing to do.
    
    Maybe he could go back to school too, maybe he could go find Hilde again and him and her could stay with Howard on the ship… or work in the junkyard…
    
    _Don't the best of them bleed it out?_
    
    _While the rest of them peter out?_
    
    _Truth or consequence,_
    
    _Say it aloud._
    
    _Use that evidence,_
    
    _Race it around._
    
    Relena sat at her desk and yawned, there was so much work to do now that the Mariemaia crisis was over. She couldn't complain though, this is what she wanted to do. She wanted to help make the world see true Pacifism for what it was, and of course she had to make sure nothing like Mariemaia ever happened again.
    
    Military protection could no longer be avoided, but killing could.
    
    Sometimes she could still feel Heero watching over her, she liked to think that he was her guardian angel. Once she would have liked it to be much more, but she knew that that was something she could never expect from him. Maybe Heero loved her back, but most likely as a sister.
    
    "Heero…" she softly whispered as the wind from the open window of her office came in like it was taking her message, to whom? She'd probably never know…
    
    _There goes my hero,_
    
    _Watch him as he goes._
    
    _There goes my hero,_
    
    _He's ordinary._
    
    Sally Po looked from her ship console over to Wu Fei who sat doing something or another at the ships main computer; he was completely gone with whatever task he was doing. She smiled, that boy always took so much pride in what he did. She hid a little laugh from remembering how he was when he first became a Preventer by looking back to the console.
    
    At first he had been quite the nervous wreak, of course, after something like what he went through, she was quite pleased to see him walking. He had eventually warmed up to her in his own way.
    
    Sally looked up to him in a way, after the first time they met, how he had started fighting again for Justice. It had given her a different perspective over the world and over who he truly was.
    
    Chang Wu Fei had saved her life that day, and she only wished she could help him out in turn by trying to be his friend.
    
    _Kudos my hero,_
    
    _Leaving all the best._
    
    _You know my hero,_
    
    _The one that's on._

Trowa walked unto the circus ground, silence rung out as the performers noticed the tall boy walk amongst them again, all could remember him, after the shock of seeing him again was over, all went back to their work.

Suddenly Catherine came up from behind Trowa and hugged him, she was smiling and Trowa smiled back a bit.

"Arigatou gozaimasu… for saving my life so many times," she quickly said feeling it the best thing to tell him after being away for so long, he was probably spending some time with that blond kid.

Trowa gently pulled away and turned around to face his sister, he smiled again. "I would risk my life again in a second for yours," he said quietly, Catherine smiled and once again hugged him yet again.

Trowa wasn't lying either, and even though Catherine hated when he fought, she loved him all the same for saying that knowing she'd do the same for him.
    
    _There goes my hero,_
    
    _Watch him as he goes._
    
    _There goes my hero,_
    
    _He's ordinary._
    
    The five men looked at each other, all were well into their forties. They all recognized each other and were all shocked to see each other at the memorial from the war victims. All five pilots constantly went there, but none had ever met up before.
    
    Duo still had his long braid, although some gray hairs were sewn in with the chestnut brown. Trowa's bangs still seemed to defy gravity. Quatre looked a lot more mature, after taking over the Winner family corporation; stress had taken a toll on his naivety. Wu Feis' hair was much shorter, but still jet black (damn him for not getting gray hair… probably died his hair) and on his left hand was a wedding band that everyone assumed involved Sally Po… or should we say Sally Chang? And finally Heero, his hair was quite like Duos' with the brown mixed in with the gray, it was also much shorter, or perhaps just combed.
    
    _There goes my hero,_
    
    _Watch him as he goes._
    
    _There goes my hero,_
    
    _He's ordinary._
    
    The five men stood the in silence for a few more minutes, and then as if someone called them all away, they all began to walk their separate ways, except for Duo who stood and watched Heero leave, a smile slowly spreading across his face.
    
    (Well, that was a fun experience, "Through thirty years with the G-Boys". Yeah… seemingly I forgot about Quatre, but I just couldn't think of what to write, we all know his hero's Trowa anyway. This was originally gonna just be about Heero, in fact originally Sony_Mouse was going to write a SongFic for this song… but I decided seeing I found it, I wanted to write it. By the way, it's by the Foo Fighters. So uh, I left as much as I could up to the imagination and I hope you liked this *I worked really hard on it*. Anyway, again, thank you Sony_Mouse for the idea of writing this and Carrie for helping me write this *you know you kick more ass than Sonya*. But hey, I'm tired, it's late, I got five hours of sleep last night and I'm gonna get less tonight, GOODNIGHT TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT!!!! Please review this!!! Arigatou to sayonara!!!)


End file.
